Tu turno de mover
by ornela-hp
Summary: Bella y Edward hace años que son amigos. Bella lo ha amado desde la primera vez que lo vió sonreír. Pero algo cambia en la actitud de Edward que pone toda su relación patas hacia arriba


TU TURNO DE MOVER. - Oneshot

**Summary**: Bella y Edward hace años que son amigos. Bella lo ha amado desde la primera vez que lo vió sonreír. Pero algo cambia en la actitud de Edward que pone toda su relación patas hacia arriba.

Disclaimer: Los personajes Bella y Edward pertenecen a Meyer. Sólo son usados en esta historia para darle vida a los personajes y evitar descripciones.

Volví a subir la mirada, y él seguía frente a mí, concentrado en un libro que tenía entre sus manos. Adoraba verlo estudiar. Desde que yo me había recibido, y él no, por el simple hecho de ser dos años menor que yo; teníamos esta especie de costumbre de "estudiar" juntos.

Sus dedos, largos y finos por tocar el piano, sostenían fuertemente el libro de tapas duras. Sus cejas, unidas formando una, mostraban su descontento con el tema. Mis labios se curvaron imaginando los malos pensamientos que debían estar pasando por su cabeza en este momento.

Cerró los ojos y con un bufido tiró el libro sobre la mesa que se interponía entre nosotros. Esa fue mi señal de volver mi vista hacia mi netbook, y fingir que estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

-La odio… Odio esta materia… No se a que la pusieron en el plan de estudio… Para joderme la existencia…- y volvió a bufar.

Me encantaba ver a Edward enojado. En realidad, me encantaba ver a Edward de cualquier manera. Desde hacía ya casi cuatro años que me gustaba; dos de los cuales, con mucha vergüenza debo admitir, durante mi relación con mi ex.

Estiré lentamente mi mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la suya. Tiernamente toqué sus dedos y comencé a acariciarlos. Su rostro sufrió un alivio instantáneo. Ambos permanecimos callados… Hasta que mi compañero de cuarto, quien es uno de sus mejores amigos, irrumpió en escena.

Me quedé mirándolo, mientras ellos hablaban sobre reunirse con otros chicos a ensayar. Jasper sabía lo que sentía por Edward, así que más de una vez creaba situaciones para que ambos pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero noche de ensayo significaba que Bella quedaría excluida.

Volví a bajar la mirada hacia mi netbook, tratando de recordar que es lo que se suponía estaba escribiendo, para continuar haciéndolo. No pude evitar que esa ola de tristeza me invadiera de pronto. Otra noche que no lo vería.

Antes era sólo un juego para mí. Mirarlo desde lejos mientras él sonreía. Pero sin darme cuenta, él había definitivamente entrado en mi vida para permanecer en ella. En el camino, hasta terminé con una relación de años con Jake. Todo por esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, me llevo a tu compañero, Princesa… Nos vemos luego- y depositó un suave beso en mi frente.

Jasper, que miraba divertido la escena desde sus espaldas, alzó su mano en señal de saludo y prometió volver temprano. Eso significaba que volvería antes de que amaneciera, si; pero no temprano.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, estrellé, de manera bastante bruta; mi cabeza contra la mesa. Ahí se iba al caño otra posible noche de películas con "mi mejor amigo" Edward. Aunque por otro lado, había vuelto a llamarme "princesa".

No recuerdo como fue que comenzó, pero de un día para el otro pase de "Bells" a "Princesa". Y cada vez que esas tres silabas salían de su boca, mi corazón se ponía frenético. Me maldecía internamente, pues inconscientemente me comportaba como una adolescente que no puede controlar sus hormonas; ya que cada vez que pronunciaba esa palabra, yo comenzaba a temblar y a transpirar. Mis acciones iban a terminar delatándome.

Los días pasaron sin mayores novedades, hasta que una tarde se apareció, con su nueva moto, por mi lugar de trabajo.

-¿Qué haces acá?-

-Vine a raptarte- Dijo de modo natural. Y sin moverse de arriba de la moto, me estiró la mano para subirme sobre ella.

-Estoy trabajando… No puedo irme así como así- Rodó los ojos de forma arrogante, y por un instante creí estar frente a otro Edward… Un Edward completamente decidido y audaz.

-Casi que sos tu jefa… Así que última oferta…- y volvió a extender su mano.

Al pasar los segundos, subió su vista hacia mis ojos, y me obligó con ellos a ir con él. Siempre había tenido ese poder en mí. No se si él era realmente conciente de eso y lo usaba en mi contra; o le era algo tan natural como respirar.

Me subí detrás de él. Era tan raro que fuera él quien manejara; pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba que hubiera logrado perder ese temor a las motos y a los autos. Él estaba feliz en su moto. Podía ver en sus ojos que era un elemento que le había faltado todos estos años para sentirse completo.

Me tomé por su cintura y apoyé mi rostro sobre su hombro. Mi nariz quedó casi rozando su cuello, así que me dedique a oler durante todo el trayecto "su" perfume… Que no era nada más ni nada menos que el perfume que yo había escogido para él.

Frenamos en un semáforo y lo vi mirándome por el espejo. Mientras la luz seguía en rojo, sacó una de sus manos del manubrio y acarició mi mejilla.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Es sorpresa, Princesa- Dijo rodando los ojos; mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde y él volvía a tomar velocidad.

Fuimos hacia la ruta, y desde allí seguimos varios kilómetros hasta que entró por unas calles de tierra. Dio unas vueltas hasta finalmente parar frente a un campo lleno de flores. Nos bajamos y me quedé mirándolo, interrogándolo con la mirada sobre qué hacer. Tomados de la mano fuimos corriendo hasta el centro del campo.

Estuvimos corriéndonos entre nosotros como si fuéramos niños por un largo rato; hasta que el sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte. Fue allí que la atmósfera que nos rodeaba cambio rotundamente.

Sin decir una palabra, como la mayoría de nuestros actos, Edward me tomó de la mano y me arrastro hacia un sector. Nos sentamos contra un palo que sostenía el alambrado del lugar. Él me dejo acomodarme sobre su torso, ambos mirando hacia la puesta del sol.

Comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con sus dedos, y yo me sentía desfallecer ante su tacto. Cerré los ojos tratando de recordar este momento por siempre; tratando de imaginar que sucedería todos los días.

-Te extrañaba- me confesó despacito en mi oído, como quien cuenta una travesura que hizo cuando era niño. -¿Sabías que hace 24 días que casi no hemos hablado y que, definitivamente, no nos hemos visto?- Al decir esto, su tono cambio a uno acusatorio. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

¿Por qué me decía todo esto? ¿Tan solo quería ponerme incomoda o quería algo mas? Había algo adentro mío que gritaba desesperada que fuera una señal. Yo quería ser correspondida.

-Prometo estar más al tanto de ti de ahora en adelante.- Le dije sonriendo

-Eso espero, Princesa- Y volvió a quedarse callado, continuando acariciando suavemente mi pelo.

Cuando el sol ya estaba casi oculto tras el horizonte, volvimos a montarnos en la moto y me llevó a mi casa. Durante todo el trayecto ambos sonreímos.

-Recuerda… Estaré esperandote, Princesa- y depositó un tierno beso en mi mano.

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando y analizando lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Una parte de mi no hacía más que desear que lo que había ocurrido fuera realmente un paso hacia una relación más estrecha entre Edward y yo. Pero por otro lado, no podía imaginarme como alguien como él quisiese estar conmigo; aun ante el extraño hecho de que era yo con la única mujer que mantenía una relación tan natural.

Sin embargo, los días pasando, y siempre encontraba algún justificativo para no llamarlo. Porque estaba cansada, porque estaba trabajando, porque él estaría estudiando, entre otras. La verdad, es que tenía terror a la ola que se me venía encima.

Yo estaba muy ilusionada con sus hechos y sus palabras; y mi miedo a haber malinterpretado las cosas me paralizaba. No quería distanciarme de él. Prefería ser solo amigos, y tenerlo junto a mi; a que mis verdaderos sentimientos salieran a la luz y no fueran correspondidos.

Un día me desperté de un mal sueño, y sólo quería hablar con él. Así que tomé el teléfono, busqué su nombre en mi directorio, y llame. No atendía. Volví a intentar… y nada. Le mandé un mensaje de texto, pues supuse que estaría durmiendo o lo tendría en silencio. Eso debía ser. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Pero pasó todo el día y aún no tenía noticias de él. Decidí ir a su casa. Toqué su timbre varias veces, pero parecía que no había nadie. Seguro se había ido a Forks a visitar a su familia. Llamé a su casa en Forks, y ahí fue donde mi día terminó de ponerse negro.

-Hola…. ¿Está Edward? Habla Bella.-

-Hola Belly Bells… Edward está, pero no quiere hablar contigo.- me dijo Emmet, su hermano mayor.

Y yo me quedé del otro lado de la línea telefónica muda. Sostenía el teléfono, pero mi boca no se movía. En cambio mi cerebro trataba de encontrarle alguna explicación a todo esto, y nada parecía razonable.

Traté de memorizar fechas. Solía ser tan despistada, que a veces olvidada los días en los que daba conciertos; pero esta semana no había habido ninguno, estaba segura. Y ninguna otra cosa se me ocurría.

-¿Bells? ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Emmet con tono divertido.

-¿Q..Qué…. Qué es lo que le pasa?-

-¡Ja! No tenemos ni idea. Vino hace dos días, y lo único que hace es refunfuñar sobre que te olvidaste algo, es todo lo que sé-

-Ohhh…- Las cosas estuvieron de repente tan claras para mí. Por mis estúpidos miedos no lo había llamado, y ahora estaba enojado. Y no existía nada en este mundo más peligroso que un Edward enojado. -¿No va a haber ninguna forma en que hable conmigo, no?-

-Sabes que es bastante cabezadota-

-Sip, lo se… Gracias- y cortamos la comunicación.

¿La solución? Ir a Forks y arreglar todo… Si lograba que me hablara, obviamente.

Tuve que esperar a la mañana siguiente para conseguir un micro. Y sabía que el tiempo que había pasado jugaba en mi contra.

Cuando Emmet me vió llegar a la puerta de su casa, donde él estaba junto a su novia Alice; gritó llamando a su hermano, avisando de mi presencia.

-¡Dije que no quiero verla!- Su respuesta me dejó helada. No comprendía porque estaba tan afectado. Así que entre temerosa y enojada, un estado de ánimo bastante extraño; entré a su casa a enfrentarlo.

Cuando me vió, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su pieza. Y por su rostro y su manera de caminar, sí que estaba enojado. Yo lo iba siguiendo, y mi intención era entrar con él para hablar; pero me cerró, literalmente, la puerta en la cara. Y con llave. Me quedé atónita mirando las distintas calcomanías que la adornaban.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Evidentemente… ¡No te importa!- Fue su contestación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si no me importaras, no estaría aquí, ¿no te parece?-

Abrió su puerta de golpe, pero seguía molesto conmigo.

-Claaaaro, pero sólo porque no contestaba a tus llamados, y porque mi hermano te dijo que yo estaba enojado… ¿Sino cuántos días más crees que hubiesen pasado?- Y terminó su pequeño, pero desgarrador discurso tomándose el puente de la nariz con su mano derecha.

Mierda que estaba fastidiado. Y me quedé frente a él sin saber que hacer, cuando sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-No… No entiendo… ¿De que me perdí? ¿Qué es lo que paso para que estés así?-

-Grr… Estamos en un juego de ajedrez, Isabella.- Uh, había usado mi nombre completo. –Hasta ahora sólo jugábamos peones… Pues el otro día decidí mover una pieza importante… Y cuando uno mueve, el otro tiene que mover… Era TU turno de mover, y no hiciste nada… Ese es mi problema.- Su voz había estado perdiendo algo de fuerza a medida que iba hablando, hasta terminar diciendo la última frase casi como un susurro.

¿Ajedrez? ¿Desde cuando estábamos jugando al ajedrez? Pero lo más importante… Era mi turno de mover. Y no cualquier pieza. Debía ser una pieza importante. ¿Pero cual podía ser una pieza importante?

Subí mi vista, y lo ví examinándome. Estaba desesperado por una respuesta. ¿Pero cual? Ese era mi problema. Y las palabras salieron flotando libremente de mi boca, sin pensar en las buenas o malas consecuencias que ellas podrían traerme.

-Te amo- y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que yo no conocía de él, hasta ahora. Relajó su postura y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzarme y rodearme con ellos; atrayéndome hacia él.

-Yo también te amo, Princesa.- y acercó su rostro al mío, hasta juntar, finalmente, nuestros labios en un beso.

Con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aún abrazados en la puerta de su habitación, no pude evitar reírme y decirle.

-Ese movimiento también lo podrías haber hecho vos-

Su respuesta: me mordió el cuello con sus finos dientes blancos, como solía hacer cuando yo decía algo que sabía era una broma, pero igual le molestaba.

Gracias por haber leido mi pequeña historia!

Se agradecen reviews y favoritos! :P

Besotes!

Ornela_hp


End file.
